Jeff Gorvette
Jeff Gorvette is a World Grand Prix racer. Bio Jeff Gorvette is one of the greatest American racecars alive today. Donning the stars and stripes of his country's flag, the #24 Corvette C6.R has proven his ability to succeed on the big ovals and the road courses of the Grand Touring Sports circuits. Having moved from his hometown of Vallejo, California to Indiana to be closer to the racing world, Gorvette's ability to accelerate at such a young age has turned hoods wherever he competes. His championships and number of victories are unmatched, making him a respected competitor-and legitimate threat-at the World Grand Prix. Cars 2 In Cars 2, he is first seen at the Tokyo welcome party with Lewis Hamilton, and he greets Lightning McQueen, which they were talking to each other. He sees Mater talking to the Zen Master. He appears in all 3 races including the one in Radiator Springs. He never got hit by the lemons' camera in any of the races. After the World Grand Prix Tokyo race begins, he started in the 5th position and was also last seen in the Tokyo race in the 5th position. But as well as we can see, Nigel Gearsley finished in the 5th position. In the Porto Corsa race, Jeff was seen in the first part in the 7th position. And later in the second part, he was seen in the 8th position. At the last meters to the finish line in the Porto Corsa race, Jeff Gorvette along with Lewis Hamilton was at the last position. But he must have finished the race, because Shu Todoroki's big crash blocked the track. He and Lewis were the only racers who didn't collide into the big crash. In the last race in London, Jeff was seen following Nigel Gearsley from the 6th position to the 5th position. Right before the race in Radiator Springs, he says to Lewis that he thinks they should do it every year. In the race, he and Lewis were next to each other in position. Cars 2: The Video Game In Cars 2: The Video Game, Jeff returns as a playable character often seen in races. Livery Jeff is painted yellow, with the red, white and blue American flag design painted on his side. He has the number "24" painted inside a white badge on his doors, and the World Grand Prix logo painted on the lower part of his door and black spoiler. He has the Corvette logo as a hood ornament, gray headlights and 16-spoke wheels. Model Jeff Gorvette is modeled as a Chevy Corvette C6-R, grand touring racers commonly seen at endurance events in Europe. He has a top speed of 200 mph and a 0-60 of 3.6 seconds. His engine is a 7.0-liter LS7.R V-8, having 590 horsepower. Occupation Jeff is a famous American race car that races in the World Grand Prix with fellow competitors Lewis Hamilton and Lightning McQueen. Replacements In international versions of Cars 2, Jeff Gorvette is replaced in one scene by a completely different character, voiced by a regionally better known racer than Jeff Gordon. However, they only replace him in the scene where Lightning meets him at the party in Tokyo as well as when that scene appears in Mater's nightmare. They don't replace him in the races or when the racers are shocked at Mater drinking from the water fountain after eating a lot of wasabi. Most of these characters use the same body shape as Max Schnell. These include: *Australia: Mark "Frosty" Winterbottom *Spain: Fernando Alonso *Russia: Vitaly Petrov *Sweden: Jan "Flash" Nilsson *China: Long Ge *Mexico: Memo Rojas, Jr. *Germany: Sebastian Schnell *Brazil: Carla Veloso *France: Raoul ÇaRoule Appearances Feature Films *Cars 2 Video Games *Cars 2: The Video Game Merchandising *1:55 Scale Diecast (regular, metallic and chrome) *Micro Drifters *LEGO *Disney Store Diecast Line *Shake 'N' Go *Tomica *Geotrax Trivia *Jeff Gorvette is based on the real NASCAR driver and 4-time Sprint Cup Champion Jeff Gordon. His name is a combination of "Jeff Gordon" and "Corvette". *Jeff Gorvette is voiced by the real NASCAR Colombian driver Juan Pablo Montoya in the Latin American release. *Originally, Jeff Gorvette's racing number was planned to be #3. But it was finally replaced by #24, Jeff Gordon's number. In the final film, there is no racecar in the World Grand Prix with #3. *Jeff's pit crew chief is John Lassetire. *The Corvette C6R, Jeff Gorvette's model, has a special 5.5 liter engine in real life, not a LSR 7.0 engine. *In Ukraine he named after his voice actor, Andriy Shevchenko, Ukrainian footballer. But despite this, he still looks similar, just like Lewis Hamilton, that's a bit confusive. Also, voice actors of both this characters is Russian speakers, but they speak Ukrainian in the movie anyway. Character called "Шева" (Sheva), footballer's nickname. Gallery Cars-2-Concept-Art-67.jpg Jeff char pose.png Jeff gorvette concept art.jpg|Concept Art Jeff lewis lightning.png|Jeff Gorvette, Lewis Hamilton and Lightning McQueen Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-2953.jpg Cs131 217ahaTcs.sel16.164.jpg|Jeff Gorvette with Lightning McQueen 403068 249419915126818 201789726556504 644330 1528685194 n.jpg M-c2-118.jpg|Jeff and Lewis braking before the crash at Porto Corsa Cars 2 lewis and jeff radiator springs.jpg|Jeff and Lewis racing in the Radiator Springs Grand Prix Gorvette_Pitties.PNG|A faint shot of Gorvette's pitties Jeff.PNG Jeff gorvette vg.jpg JeffGorvettedc.jpg|Diecast JeffGorvetteMetallicDiecastModel.jpg|Metallic Diecast JeffGorvetteChromeDiecastModel.jpg|Chrome Diecast JeffGorvetteMicroDrifters.jpg|Micro Drifters JeffGorvetteLEGO.jpg|LEGO JeffGorvetteDisneyStore.JPG|Disney Store Jeffgorvettesk.jpg|Shake 'N' Go Category:Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Racing cars Category:Guest cameos, parodies Category:World Grand Prix Racers